Follow the Rules
by Shinji Matsuto
Summary: Kevin's only trying to follow Edd's parents rules. What was he supposed to do when he found a sticky note that read: don't touch yourself. Kevedd because of something I found on Tumblr:


Follow the Rules

Summary: Kevin's only trying to follow Edd's parents rules. What was he supposed to do when he found a sticky note that read: don't touch yourself. Kevedd

Disclaimer: Not a chance in hell. I do not own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy

Notes: IPhone...bless you for making it possible for me to write a smutty oneshot on the go!

Kevin banged against the bathroom door, a sly grin decorating his face. The teen had grown a lot since the awkward days of middle school. His broad shoulders took up the width of the door. His short red hair had gotten darker and his eyes more green. To say he was a popular guy was an understatement, so it was a tad confusing on how he found himself banging on Eddward's bathroom door with the smaller teens trademark sock hat in hand.

"Kevin, taking you size into consideration, if you persist with this infernal banging you will break my door." A dangerous chuckle escaped into the hall.

"Better unlock the door then dorko." Kevin's husky voice echoed out. "Wouldn't want another sticky note." His voice was threatening leaving Eddward with no real choices. The teen ran his hand through his shoulder length raven hair and up to his forehead to examine the deep long winding scars that decorated his forehead. The trapped teen wandered to the mirror. Really, he wasn't as grotesque as Eddward thought himself. Bright almost glowing blue eyes courtesy of his mother stared back at him, his thick dark raven colored hair framed his slightly chubby blemish free face, and a cute gap tooth smile hid behind the plumpest,fullest, most kissable soft lips. Eddward rather liked his feminine curves and looks; however, he hated his scars. He tried everything. Makeup, growing his hair out, and even laser removal. Still nothing.

"Come on princess! What will it be?" Kevin's voice sounded slightly irritated and it caused Eddward to wince." Unlock the door or have me crash through it?" At least the brut was kind enough to give him options. A sigh left Eddward's lips. He really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Fine!" The sock head cried as he let his hands unlock the door. Kevin used his body to both block Eddward's path to escape and plow his way in. Once in the redhead quickly locked the door again with a cocky grin.

Kevin let his eyes explore every inch of the teen before him. Eddward looked to the sticky notes covering the walls as he attempted to focus on anything but the muscular teenager locked in the small space of the bathroom with him. Kevin watched intently letting the moment crash into him. He had been watching Eddward for weeks now, so when his cock began to expand against the confining space of his jeans Kevin wasn't all that surprised.

"I kinda like what I see." The redhead finally said tearing the smaller teen away from his thought of escape. This was a turn of events, and Eddward wasn't really sure how it had gone from innocently studying to locked in a bathroom with your childhood bully. If only he hadn't answered the front door, and if only Nazz hadn't dared the red headed jock to come steal his hat and drag the sockhead outside. Eddward put his head in his hands and groaned. The raven haired teen let his eyes wander deep in thought. A sticky note caught his eye and panic rushed through his body. He had forgotten about that particular note and hoped the teen studying him didn't notice. Eddward never was lucky, and before he had a chance to say anything both the teens lunged for the note. Kevin won by a landslide and let his eyes focus on the now blushing Eddward who had decided to hide in the corner and cover his face with his sleeves. The redhead smirked and looked to the note.

"Don't touch yourself." Kevin said out loud with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "How are you suppose to enjoy yourself then?" Eddward was too mortified to hear the change in the redheads voice or his footsteps coming towards him. Kevin stopped short of the teen and shoved the long forgotten sock hat into his pocket. The movement cause the now red from head to toe Eddward to chance a peek. Kevin loomed over him sticky note in hand and cocky grin stuck on his lips.

"So, You never?" Kevin asked as he pointed to the words touch yourself. Eddward focused on the note an angry scowl on his face as he snatched the note out of Kevin's large hands.

"O-o-of course not. How...Just...NO!" Eddward cried all of his fancy big words long forgotten by his embarrassment. Kevin sighed placing both hands above Eddward's head as he leaned down. He took a moment to watch the raven haired teen squish himself as far into the wall as humanly possible before pressing his lips to Eddward's. The kiss was quick and had momentarily stunned the sockhead.

"Guess I'll have to show you how dork." Kevin said confidence oozing from his every word. The redhead teen removed his baseball cap before sitting on the toilet. With a smile Kevin patted his lap motioning for Eddward to come have a sit. The raven haired teen's eyes widen by the sudden invitation.

"Hurry up Double Dork." Kevin barked frustration covering his face. "My lap's getting cold." Eddward wanted nothing more than to smack Kevin in the face and give him a stern talking to, but his legs had other plans and before he could question it he was obeying the redhead. Eddward crossed his legs unsure how to sit on someone's lap. Kevin wrapped his arms around the teens waist and let his hands settle on Eddward lap.

"What's your deal dorko." Kevin asked as he swatted Edd's knee. The dark haired teen's body shuddered as he slowly spread his legs. the redhead ran his hands up the smaller teens thighs, and slowly began to kiss the back of Eddward's neck.

"W-w-what a-are you doing?" Eddward's voice sounded foreign on his own ears and he couldn't help the reaction his body was having from the redhead's touch. Kevin let his tongue dart in and out of Eddward's ear as he thrusted his erection into the sock heads shapely rear.

"Teaching you." Kevin stated flatly as he began to up button the dark haired teens shirt. His hands quickly discarded the button up shirt and the undershirt Eddward wore. The clothing slid to the ground and the sock head eyed the fabric still unsure of what exactly was happening. Kevin Pulled Eddward to his chest.

"I thought you liked learning Double D." Kevin whispered into Eddward's ear as the redhead rubbed his fingers over the dark haired teens pink nipples . A moan escaped the smaller teens mouth and against his better judgement Eddward began to grind his rear against Kevin's erection. Feeling the redheads want was making Eddward giddy. It felt amazing being wanted and it was making the sock head's mind fuzzy. He let his head lean up against the redheads shoulder and his eyes closed taking in the feeling of Kevin's wandering hands. Kevin ran his hands down the raven haired teens chest and stomach. slolwy he began to unbuckle the smaller teens jeans. Eddward's eyes shoot open and his hands wrapped around Kevin's own wandering hands.

"W-w-wait." Eddward whispered embarrassed over his own excitement. Kevin let a growl escape his lips and he thrusted his need into him. Kevin had to touch him. He just had to, and the redhead was starting to lose his control.

"I NEED to show you how. I Have to." Kevin realized he sounded desperate but he didn't care he wanted the smaller teen on his lap to know how bad he wanted him. The smaller teen thought about it. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for Eddward. It wasn't everyday the high school king wanted you. With a sigh the small teen let go of Kevin's large hands. Kevin let a triumphant smile light up his face as he finished opening Edd's pants. It didn't take long to release Eddward's cock from his tight pants. Kevin rubbed the smaller teens thighs teasingly before wrapping his hands around Eddward's length. The sockhead leaned his head back into its spot on Kevin's shoulder as he sucked air through his teeth. He had lied. Eddward had touched himself, but it had never felt like this.

"This is was better then when I do it myself." Eddward sighed out before he could think about his words. Kevin stopped mid stroke and bit into Eddward's shoulder. The teen let an eep escape his throat.

"OW! What was that for?!" The small teen yelled out. Kevin chuckled and began to stroke the teens cock again. The raven haired teen moaned and bucked into Kevin's hands.

"The note say not to touch yourself." Kevin relplied as he tugged the teens pants off and dropped them with his forgotten shirts. The redhead scattered feather light kisses across Eddward's back as he placed his hand back round the teens throbbing erection. The dark haired teen began to thrust into the other teens hands. He couldn't help it. It felt amazing. Kevin's hands were large and touched the small teen in all the right places. And though he was more than aware of how dirty this all was Eddward couldn't help but enjoy himself. His embarrassment washed away and all the sock head could focus on was the feel of Kevin's hand. Eddward bucked his hips and licked his lips his mind swirling in ecstasy. This was amazing and for once Eddward let go of his cautious side and spun his head around and brought their lips together. Kevin smiled into the kiss and squeeze the smaller teens cock. Eddward's lips let a moan escape and the redhead took his chance and slipped his tongue into the other teens mouth. It was all too much for Eddward and with another few thrust into Kevin's hand the teen came hard. His body twitched and he went limp against Kevin and the redhead let the white liquid drizzle down his hand. The taller teen let a cocky grin reach his face while Eddward come down from his high.

"Enjoy yourself, did you Double Dork?" Eddward shot his eyes open and fumbled off the teens lap.

"I'm sorry, Oh lord, oh lord, HOW INDECENT!" Kevin chuckled as he stood up and grabbed Eddward by the wrist he pulled the teen back and kissed him softly. Quickly the red head snatched the long forgotten sock hat and placed it on Eddward's head; running a finger across the scars scattered across the smaller teens forehead.

"For the record Dorky, I like your scars." Eddward was taken back by the redheads words. With a final kiss Kevin left the bathroom. Leaving behind a confused naked Eddward and his red trademark baseball cap. Well aware that Edd would insist on giving it back to him.

-Shin


End file.
